Agent send to Jenny's side
by Smilessimile
Summary: Jenny isn't alone down fighting. AU


What if Tony join Jenny, when last time she spotted by them, for real?

I don't own characters as they weren't mine and never be.

**Agent send to Jenny's side**

It was half misty, room filled of scorching smoke, that singed of powder which give, when bullets had settled. Confrontation was inevitable. Earlier Jenny seek of no return, as she supposed to die. What just happen was Tony's foggy brain trying to stir and understand, but know vacation didn't turn out well. The manager found his lost underwear which mixed up with businessman's luggage, Tony left hotel after being humiliated, rather to forget Ziva's comment as it don't worth to be mentioned.

Ziva hated being left behind after giving Tony a call, he had no choice, return to pick her up and drove to find Jenny's whereabouts. They came just in time to notice, a gang just entered finding trouble. They leapt in with no hesitation despite Jenny watched irritated, at them for defying order before wild wild west start.

They didn't die, as heaven bless them. Jenny was lying on the floor, cringing in pain, as Tony came to hold her up.

"Jenny... Jenny, can you hear me?"

Tony fought not to let his voice sound meek in front of her, as his hand bleeding, grazed by table's edge avoiding incoming bullet which missed ten minutes ago. Time has lost track, he felt ten minutes wasn't actually exact, only they can smile, when they didn't die.

But she was shot, only her shoulder which was near vital point. Ziva then joined, tears were forming when seeing her best friend was injured.

"Don't speak, reserve your strength." Her voice was cracking, quickly wiped her tears away. "I'll call help. Stay with us."

"Ziva..." Her voice was hushed away by Ziva's light chiding. She then repeating, voice turn little louder.

Ziva could not tear her gaze away when Jenny continued.

"If I don't make it, I still want to say, I'm sorry, Tony, that I try die protecting you..."

"It didn't happen, is it? You mean to live long life, Mallard is on the way, you're not going to die, I'm not going to be weepy," Tony said, hearing his colleague quickly making call.

"I know you care, Tony, without you, I then know my idea can led anyone suicidal. I don't mean to put you through terrible ordeal."

"Please don't say anymore," Tony added, controlling his emotions. "Rest your voice, you're our director we never have, she called, and they coming."

"You're the best I've work with," Jenny's voice turned weaker, because she winced in pain, when her wound pressed down to stop flowing. "If Ziva make trouble when I'm not around, you'd to guide her to right direction, Ziva hear?"

"Promise you argue less?" Now was right time to say, Ziva was no longer on phone, wiping her face before squeezing gently her hands.

She looked hesitating. "Tony is great agent to work with, I never be wrong when I send you to Gibbs' team. Do you really want me look down from sky with regret that many does care when you chose not to but around Gibbs? Is it you, I am seeing?"

Tony gave her indescribable look but Ziva replied. "I promise. And be more little considerate." She relented, watched sad, then said, "rest, please, Jenny."

"Thank you, Ziva, there is no other Tony you can banter with, don't rip him apart."

"I'm still here, Jenny, I no longer blaming you, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk in the office over Jeanette, you don't deserve to put up-"

"I don't blame you, you've right to be. Stop beating yourself up."

"Don't think any more of negative thinking, can we?" Ziva looked crossed, but not at him but what conversation leading.

"Roads are long, we had to wrap your injury when they're on the way, it'll be easier for them."

"What can we use, one of their shirt for wrapping?"

"Mine. Honestly speaking, I now felt hot, and you don't look macho and didn't experience to have six packs, don't have flat chest."

"Thank you for pointing out, you know I'm deadly to core as woman!"

Jenny snorted, realized they were still attracted together. "I promise I won't rip you into smithereens, so don't push it. Jen, how you put up with him?"

"It's good question, see him as your favorite annoying big brother, nice to him, with no other else."

"Okay, can we drop the subject please? Ziva, go get water, now."

"I'm going." Ziva was gone, Tony was shirtless after pulled out, then she was back, holding a bucket. When reached, Tony could see it was nearly half full, she was holding a long hand towel.

"Wear your shirt, I got better one, the room can't be hotter there is no icicles here. I don't want heat stroke, let's check her wound." After hearing it, he turned annoyed, pulled back on.

Tony picked up hand towel and wrapped around her injury, afterwards, examine it was comfortably tight as Jenny bit her lip from crying out, in grimace. Later he change her position, slowly and carefully, lying on his lap with his steady arms holding her, she felt a bit sticky.

"You need your injury to look at," Jenny pointed out.

"I'm doing my job, Jenny, that subordinate should look after you, I'll be fine. It's small wound, it sting but no big deal."

Ziva now was wiping with other towel on Jenny's perspiring neck as her clinical temperature risen, it was nothing to do with Tony's and room's, she was shivering.

Ziva looked deflated when seeing Tony didn't respond to her comment, but her face then mask, with more serious face.

"They are coming, Jenny, they are coming... don't lose hope."

Knowing her favorite agents will hover like guardian agent guarding her safe, Frank's lack of presence still lingering in her mind as question, as her sight faded away after they looking down with concern as her mind floated around, while they knelt still by her side, never left as sky took her consciousness to sleeping oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: **I put this as one shot, so it's not continuous. The second one isn't really flow, imagine Jenny is still alive, or dead, it's up to your imagination!


End file.
